Let dreams guide your heart
by DontWorry26
Summary: Sometimes all you need to do is dream
1. Chapter 1

Enough.

He couldn't take it anymore.  
>All the expectations, the questions…he was tired of it.<br>He didn't belong in the role, they were pushing him in…were she was pushing him in. He wasn't the hero of the story and he would never be the replacement of his brother.  
>He could never be what she wanted him to be.<p>

Damon let out a frustrated groan as he poured himself a drink.  
>He completely lost it today.<br>He ran his hand through his velvet black hair , looking at the body that was lying on his couch.  
>Damon sighed as he pushed the man up so he was sitting straight, his head hanging limply on the side.<br>It was not like he was feeling guilty about what he did. If Alaric wasn't being such a pain, he didn't have to snap his neck.  
>Besides in a few hours, Alaric would wake up with only a headache as a reminder of his near death experience.<br>No…Damon Salvatore didn't feel the slightest bit of remorse towards Alaric. There was something else that was bothering him. He couldn't stop thinking about the look Elena gave him that night. He saw the pain in her eyes when Alaric's body sank to the ground and the hatred when she saw him fighting Caroline.  
>Damon couldn't stand it.<br>In the past, he cared less of what other people thought of him  
>But now….<br>She changed him.  
>She was slowly breaking him and she didn't even know it.<br>Damon shook his head and quickly gulped down his scotch. At that moment, he made a decision : Tomorrow morning before dawn he would leave Mystic Falls and finally try to forget about Elena, his brothers' girlfriend.

_Damon was pacing around the Mansion, throwing some blood bags in his black leather bag. He was in a hurry, he wanted to leave before Alaric woke up.  
>He looked around the room one last time before he threw the house keys in Alaric's lap.<br>' Goodbye old memories' he whispered under his breath before he headed towards the door only to stop death in his tracks.  
>There she was standing before him, ready to knock on the door. By the look in her eyes, he could tell that she wasn't expecting him to be here.<br>" Damon…" Elena whispered softly.  
>" That's my name." He smirked a little but she didn't smile or laugh, she just looked at him without saying a word.<br>Minutes passed with only silence between them, Damon could feel the frustration growing inside him until he couldn't take the quiet any longer.  
>" What are you doing here ?" He asked rather harsh.<br>Elena was taken aback when she heard the coldness in his voice but she quickly composed herself.  
>" I…."<br>" Try to use full sentences, Elena" he said, rolling his eyes.  
>" Why are you doing that ?"<br>" Doing what ?"  
>" Why are you being so cruel to me ?" She murmured, looking straight into his ocean blue eyes.<br>" Me ? Being cruel to you ? " Damon hissed, rising his voice a little " Where have you been the past few days ? I've never been cruel to you…I fucking helped you with all your idiotic plans ! While you are nothing but ungrateful ! So don't you dare accuse me of something I'm not doing ! "  
>" I'm not ungrateful !"<br>" Yes, you are. Don't play all innocent with me !"  
>" Stop yelling at me !"<br>" Stop ordering me around, I'm not your puppet."  
>" What the hell Damon ! I never treated you as a puppet"<br>Damon closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. He wasn't in the mood for a new discussion with Elena, he just wanted to leave.  
>" What are you doing here, Elena"<br>" What ?" She asked, frowning with the sudden change of subject.  
>" You've heard me…Now give me an answer or leave."<br>He opened his eyes again, he could see her struggling to find the words, her cheeks were turning a little bit red and her lips were trembling. She was looking scared, vulnerable. Damon crossed her arms, fighting the urge to pull her against his chest.  
>" I'm waiting…."<br>" I…don't know why I'm here." Elena managed to say, her eyes turning to the ground.  
>" Right.." Damon nodded.<br>He heard enough. He grabbed his bag and pushed Elena aside. She winced when her back hit the wall but he didn't turn around to see if she was okay.  
>He opened the back door of his car and threw everything inside before he closed it again.<br>His new life without Elena would start now.  
>" Where are you going ?" Her voice pierced through his skin and with a sigh he turned around. She was still standing at the door, her back still against the wall.<br>" Away." He commented dryly before he turned his attention back to the car.  
>There was a moment of silence before she continued.<br>" When are you coming back ?" Damon could hear the change in Elena's voice.  
>" I'm not coming back." He said and opened the door.<br>" You can't leave." she whispered desperately, still loud enough for him to hear.  
>" There is nothing left for me here..So why would I stay."<br>" You can't leave." She repeated again.  
>" Give me one reason to stay." He sighed tiredly?<br>When she didn't respond, he smiled a little " I thought so." , and he stepped in his car.  
>Ready to leave her life forever.<br>" I need you !" Elena suddenly yelled, her heart was racing but she didn't care. " You can't leave because I need you !"  
>Damon didn't hesitate, with one swift movement he was standing before her, cupping her face with his hands.<br>" I can't be Stefan."  
>" I know." She sobbed, letting her tears run freely.<br>" But …why ?" he was confused, he didn't understand what changed.  
>" I'm so sorry Damon, I was stupid. You were right."<br>" Elena ?"  
>" The connection between us. I can feel it too. I tried to ignore it, to push it away but I can't anymore. I…I want you only you. I don't need anything else, only you. I love..-"<br>She didn't have the chance to finish her sentence when Damon pressed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately.  
>Damon could think of only one word when he held her close to him….perfection.<br>It felt like coming home.  
>He could still feel her tears against his skin and he gently pulled away to look at her.<br>" Why are you still crying ?" he whispered in her ear.  
>" Damon ?"<br>" Yes ?"  
>" You have to wake up now." She sobbed as she leaned her head against his chest.<br>" What do you mean…I am awake."  
>" Don't forget what I told you." She murmured before she kissed his lips once more.<br>Damon felt her pulling away from him, her body slowly disappearing.  
>" Elena, wait !"<br>But he knew it was too late.  
>" Remember that I love you, Damon" she smiled<br>And then she was gone._

It was still dark outside when Damon opened his eyes.  
>He pushed himself up and looked around the room before he let his head fall back against the pillows. It all felt so real…the kiss, her touch.<br>Of course it had to be a dream. She would never love him like he loved her.  
>A soft knock on his bedroom door brought him back to reality.<br>Reluctantly he stood up, preparing himself for Alaric's tirade and went to open the door.  
>" Elena ?"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Frustrated.

She felt just so damn discouraged.  
>Nothing was going according to plan...it felt like she was losing everything.<br>This whole year had been an ordeal .  
>She never wanted this, she never asked for any of this to happen.<br>She just wanted to close her eyes , hoping that in the morning everything would be alright.

Elena buried her face in her pillow to muffle a frustrated scream.  
>Why did it all have to be so complicated ?<br>Why couldn't she just have a normal life without all these problems ?  
>Elena shifted a little so she was facing the ceiling, she rested her hands on her stomach, feeling her breathing slowly going back to normal.<br>Her mind drifted back to the memories of tonight, she could still feel the disappointment, the sadness that overwhelmed her .  
>Why did he have to ruin everything ?<br>She thought back to the wild look Damon had in his ocean blue eyes when she walked in on him and Caroline fighting.  
>Elena wasn't taken aback by the blood dripping from his lips...no she was far passed the stage of being scared.<br>There was something else that was bothering her.  
>Behind the mad look in his eyes, she saw something else.<br>Something she never expected to see in Damon Salvatore.  
>Behind the mad look in his eyes, she saw the desperation, the vulnerability.<br>Elena let out a tired sigh, why did she even bother ?  
>He made it perfectly clear that he didn't want compassion, didn't want any sort of help.<br>He didn't even want her to be with him that night.  
>And she couldn't blame him, he had every right to say that, it was not like he was her property.<br>Then why couldn't she stop caring about him ?  
>After a while, Elena could feel her eyelids become heavier and she didn't fight against the sleep.<br>She closed her eyes and let her mind drift away.

_Beams of sunlight seeped through the window as Elena reluctantly opened her eyes.  
>She wanted to stay in this bed forever ; hiding away from all her problems.<br>But she knew she was not that type of girl.  
>So without anymore hesitation, she threw the sheets off of her and walked towards the bathroom.<br>Elena grabbed her jeans and pulled them on along with a light blue sweater.  
>Finally she faced the mirror, sighing when she saw her own reflection.<br>She didn't recognize the person staring back at her.  
>The person looked sad , tired.<br>The person looked older than she was...like she had been through so many things already.  
>She wished she wasn't that person.<br>But mirrors didn't lie.  
>Elena growled at her reflection and turned around again, not bothering to fix her hair.<br>She left her room and made her way to the kitchen, surprised to see that Jeremy wasn't there.  
>" Jeremy ?" She called out.<br>But there was no response.  
>" Jeremy ?" She tried again, this time a little bit louder.<br>And still there was no answer.  
>Elena shrugged and grabbed her phone, she figured her brother was with Bonnie.<br>' Hi ! I can't answer the phone right now. Leave a message and I make sure to call back.'  
>" Great !" She mumbled as she went straight to Bonnie's voicemail.<br>Without wavering she picked her car keys from the counter and went outside, for some reason she didn't want to be alone.  
>She frowned when she looked around. There was no one else to be seen. No playing children, no arguing neighbours, no cars racing down the street.<br>There was only dead silence.  
>A nervous feeling overwhelmed her and she almost ran towards the car.<br>' Right, I'm going insane. That's the only logical explanation.' She mumbled to herself before she drove away._

_After an hour, knocking on her friends' doors or trying to call them, Elena gave up.  
>Something was wrong, she could feel it in every bone of her body.<br>She needed someone to reassure her that everything was okay, that she was just imagining things.  
>And without thinking about she drove to the Salvatore Mansion...<em>

_Elena sighed in relief when she saw Damon walking around outside.  
>She practically jumped out of her car, and marched towards him.<br>" Damon !"  
>He didn't turn around or even acknowledge her presence.<br>" Damon !" she yelled again.  
>He continued lifting bags in his car, completely ignoring her.<br>Elena was getting irritated, and reached her hand out to turn him around so he was facing her.  
>" What the hell Damon ?"<br>" What do you want Elena ?" he asked with an annoyed expression written all over his face.  
>"Why are you ignoring me ?" she asked bewildered.<br>Damon merely shrugged before he repeated his previous question " What do you want ?"  
>She was ready to demand a proper answer when she saw the cold look in his eyes when he spoke to her.<br>" I..I just...well I think I'm going insane." She blurted out, she didn't miss the eye rolling.  
>" Was that all ?" He was clearly bored.<br>But Elena didn't give up. " What do you mean is that all ? Aren't you going to ask what's wrong ?"  
>" Nope."<br>" Why are you acting like this ? Everyone is gone, I looked everywhere. They just disappeared and you are telling me you don't care ?"  
>" That's sums it pretty much up."<br>" Damon, what's the matter with you ?" she was getting angrier by the minute but he didn't seem to care.  
>" Nothing is the matter with me Elena." He stated.<br>" Then why are you doing this ?"  
>"I'm doing nothing. Didn't it occur to you that all of this is your fault." He whispered darkly.<br>" My fault ? " She said, raising her eyebrow.  
>That's when she noticed the black leather bag in Damon's hand.<br>" What are you doing ?"  
>" Leaving." He simply said.<br>" You are leaving ? But..why ?" She could feel the panic boiling inside of her.  
>" Like I said ...it all is your fault."<br>" Damon please, stop playing this game. It's not funny anymore."  
>" This time I'm not the one playing games Elena Gilbert."<br>" But what did I do ?" She asked desperately, placing his hand on his forearm.  
>He stared at this gesture for a second before he shook her hand off.<br>" You said you would trade everything and everyone if that would bring Stefan back. Well your wish came true." He mumbled sarcastically as he pointed at something behind her.  
>Elena slowly turned around, her mouth almost fell open when she saw him standing there.<br>" Stefan ?" She whispered.  
>He nodded and smiled at her, opening his arms as an invitation.<br>" Now go on, run in the arms of your prince charming." Damon sneered bitterly.  
>And Elena knew that it was the right thing to do, she was waiting for this moment for months<br>and still...  
>Her feet didn't move, she was frozen.<br>She turned around again, seeing Damon walking away and she could feel her heart break with every step he took.  
>" Damon ?"<br>No response  
>" Damon please ?"<br>He didn't glance backwards.  
>" Please, I don't want you to go ! Stay with me Damon !"<br>And then he was gone.  
>He left her.<br>Elena fell on her knees, letting her tears run freely.  
>He took her heart with him.<em>

Elena woke up , her body covered in sweat.  
>She looked around her room, seeing that it was still dark outside.<br>The dream had felt so real, she could still feel the pain as she tried to calm down her breathing.  
>She knew what it meant of course she did.<br>She knew it all along.

Elena rushed through the doors, not bothering to open the doors as she made her way upstairs.  
>She had to see him.<br>She stared at the closed door before her , she took a few deep breaths and knocked before she could change her mind.  
>And there he was.<br>He was only wearing a black silky pyjama pants.  
>His black hair messy.<br>His blue eyes shining brightly.  
>Confusion written all over his face.<br>" Elena ?"

She looked at him, completely lost for words.  
>" Elena ?" He tried again.<br>But she shook her head, she didn't know what she was doing here.  
>" I shouldn't have come." She whispered , turning around on her heels but before she could walk away a hand pulled her inside the room.<br>When Elena looked up she saw him staring at her with so much love in his eyes , she felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest.  
>" I must be crazy." She mumbled.<br>And with that she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
>" What's going on ?" He asked, gently stroking her hair.<br>" I thought you were gone. That I would never see you again." She sobbed.  
>" Why would you think that ?"<br>" I don't know, I had a bad dream where you said you were leaving." Elena knew she must sounded ridiculous but she didn't care, he needed to know the truth.  
>And that's when she saw the same bag as in her dreams, standing at the side of his bed.<br>" You are leaving !" She gasped as she pulled out of his embrace.  
>" Elena..."<br>" No, where you even planning to say goodbye ?"  
>He ran his hand through his black hair, trying to avoid her gaze.<br>" Why ?"  
>Damon took a deep breath before he answered her question.<br>" What did you expect ? That I would just sit around waiting for the day Stefan comes back and seeing you throw yourself in his arms again. I am not planning to be here when that happens. I can't act like nothing happened."  
>Elena looked in his eyes, seeing the vulnerability again.<br>" He isn't who I want." She whispered so quietly only Damon could hear.  
>" What ?"<br>" You've heard me. I waited months for him to return. I spent all my time trying to bring him back. Only to realize that I don't want that. Yes I miss him but he made his choice. And when I thought I would lose you, I felt a piece of me slowly dying.  
>I need you in my life Damon. I love you."<br>Damon stared at her a genuine smile appearing on his face.  
>" Say it again."<br>Elena smiled at him, placing her hands on both sides of his face " I love you Damon Salvatore."  
>He kissed her gently on the lips.<br>" You don't know how long I waited for you to say that." He said, kissing her again.  
>" I will say it as many times as you want."<br>Damon smiled against her lips before he deepened the kiss.  
>" I love you too, Elena Gilbert"<p> 


End file.
